


ABC Tasertricks

by Doktor- Marceline (Kenokosan)



Category: The Avengers, Thor - Fandom, slenderman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenokosan/pseuds/Doktor-%20Marceline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for American Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr).



It was a Thursday afternoon, get it?, in which Loki found Darcy reading in his office at home. He was going to finish some paper work and ask Darcy to go read in another room, but stopped short as his green eyes caught the title of the book she was reading.

American Gods.

'What an odd title for a book' the God of Mischief thought as he peered over Darcys shoulder. This made Darcy stop reading and realize that she was no longer alone in the office.

"Hi Kiki, how was work?" Darcy asked her alien boyfriend god as she put the book down and bookmarked it. Loki allowed her pet name for him to go this once. 

"Same as always Darcy, paper work, lab explosions, and teaching my brother the difference between psychology and psychiatry" he told her.

"So the usual then?"

"As always"

"Hmmm..."

"How was your day off?" 

"Pretty good, all I did was read some of my books again"

"How many have you read so far?"

"Four going onto five, I just started Neil Gaimans 'American Gods'" Darcy held up the book for him to see. Loki grabbed the book from Darcy to get a better look at it.

"American Gods? I had no idea America had more than one God...." 

"Technically no, unless you're Pagan, Wiccan, or any nature based religion but the gods they believe in come from before America" she explained to him as she took the book back from him and opened it to page four of the book.

"Low Key Lyesmith? Really? Can this author be any more obvious?" 

"I think it was clever of Neil to use it as an alias for his characterization of you" she said with a smile. This made Loki scoff and roll his eyes.

"Please spare me the excuses, if Mr. Gaiman wanted to write a DECENT characterization of me, he should of spoke to me. The Loki in his story is no where near my level mischief and deceits" he took a seat at his desk and began to pull out some files that needed to be finished by the morning. 

"Before the world domination or you sending in the Destroyer?" She asked as she continued to read.

"The destroyer" he answered as the topic died down and they continued to their own business.....

\---///---

It was late by the time they both finished. Darcy getting up and stretching after sitting in the chair for so long. Loki was just putting away the files when he felt Darcys hands rake through his hair. The sensation felt good on his scalp as he leaned into her touch more, but soon the sensation stopped. He gave off a low growl that went unnoticed by Darcy.

"No ginger......" she said as she withdrew her hands.

"Ginger? Why would my hair have ginger in it?" 

"The Loki in the book has orange blond hair, ginger, and I was looking to see if you had any ginger roots in your hair"

"You're a 1,647 years late to see me as a ginger"

"Wait, you were ginger?"

"Yes, but only for a while. I was going through a 'phase' in my younger years and I enchanted my hair to a ginger tone"

"Can I see?" Darcy asked eagerly as took a seat on his lap.

"No"

"Pleeeeease?" She pleaded with him. 

"I rather not"

"If I show you my picture of me during my Goth phase during high school, will you?" She bargained.

"You were a Goth?"

"Yes, so do we have a deal?"

"......No"

"I'll do that thing with my tongue that you love so much" she added to deal, Lokis eyes darken a little but did not let up.

"Tempting, but the answer is still no"

"Come on! What will it take?" 

Loki pondered for a bit and then a light bulb went off in his mind.

"I'll show you my ginger hair if you....." he whispered it in her ear. Darcys cheeks went red and she shot out of his lap.

"That's a lot for me to do on Thursday night......" 

"Well that's my offer if you wish to see me with ginger locks...."

"Alright I'll do it! But I want to change something in this bargain"

"Name it"

\----////----


	2. B is for bathtub

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Darcy said as she filled the bathtub with bubbles and water. She filled the tub about 3/4 of the tub, and allowed the bubbles to settle.

"Tubs ready Kiki!" She called out to Loki as she began to walk to their room to get ready. Loki emerged from his study and began to strip off his clothes as he walked to the bathroom. By the time he was in the bathroom, he was already bare naked like a wee baby. Loki stepped into the tub and allowed the warm water relax his muscles. After a minute or so he conjured a calling bell. He rung it.

"Darcy!! Pick up my clothes!" He ordered out loud. He heard a muffled 'one minute' before he heard the ruffle of clothing being picked up. Soon the bathroom door open and Darcy walked in with his clothes in her arms, but she was wearing a French maid costume with garter belts and heels. She was in the process of putting them in the laundry basket, as she walked past the tub Loki have her bum a good smack. This made Darcy stop, but do nothing as she continued to discard the clothing.

"Anything else you need?" She asked as she turned around to face Loki who wore a shit eating grin on his face.

"Since you asked......there is" his grin then turning into a smirk.

"Yes?"

"Bathe me" he ordered her.

'The things I do just to see his hair ginger.....' she thought as she walked over to the tub and kneeled by it. She reached over to grab the shampoo and Loki groped her breast as she did so. Darcy bit back a moan as she pulled back.

'Bites that I can't do anything unless he tells me to..' she pours out some shampoo into hands and begins to wash his hair. Loki let out a satisfying groan worthy to sound like it came from a porno. This made Darcy smirk a little as she continued to wash his hair, soon her hands began go lower until they reach his shoulders and she began rubbing at the muscles.

"They're working you to the bone...." her voice just barely above a whisper as she continued her task.

"You have no idea" Loki responded back as he allowed his eyes to close. This was better than having Darcy just wash his hair, just having her rub his body with her wearing a sexy French maid costume made his loins just burn.

"You need to relax more...." Darcy told him as one of her hands slipped into the water and grasped him. Loki gave off a silent gasp as he felt Darcys hand starting to work his penis.

"Darcy......" Loki gasped out as he felt her grab the base of his shaft and felt her work her magical hand on him. This made Darcy smirk as she then began to start pumping him, going back and forth from fast and slow.

"Yes Loki?" She asked in a teasing manner as her hand then went to the tip of his shaft. Darcy was about to work her special thumb and forefinger trick to render him into a puddle of putty, when his hand gripped hers and pulled it back up.

"Darcy Lewis.......what are you doing?" He asked her as he gave off pants in between his words. Darcy looked into his eyes and saw them dilated and dark with lust.

"Bathing you. You said that no spot should go unwashed and I'm making sure that NO SPOT GOES UNWASHED" she stated to him in a sly voice. This made Loki give her a half hatred hearted glare. She was cheating. The bargain between them for Darcy to see his ginger locks was for her to bathe him and give him a good massage in the tub, though Darcy added something into the bargain bin as well. 

'Two can play that game....' he thought as he released her hand.

"You're right Darcy, but before you continue to bathe me down there......I need you to finish washing my hair first" he flashed her a smile.

"Fine, I'll finish washing your hair.......where's the shampoo?" Darcy asked as she noticed it wasn't where she left it. Loki pointed up and Darcy looked to where he was pointing at. The shampoo was in a bin that was hanging from the shower head. How did it get......

'Loki' Darcy thought as she frowned as she had to get up and get it. As she was getting up to make a grab for it, Loki was able to get a very good view of legs and.......

"Why are you not wearing any panties Ms. Lewis?" Loki asked as grabbed her stocking clad legs. This made Darcy freeze as she get felt his hands travel higher.

"I couldn't-OH MY GOD!" She felt him slip in a finger in her.

"Yes?" 

"Loki-gasp-what are you-oh shit!-doing.....?" Darcy felt him slip in another finger.

"Nothing......just exploring" she felt his breath down there. Darcy took a chance and looked down and sure enough Loki was less than an inch away from her clit. Soon his mouth was on her and he began to work his silver tongue on her. Loki lapped at her clit much like a cat drinking water, not too fast or too slow. This made Darcy cry out in frustration as she was on the edge of her orgasm. Just as she felt her orgasm to come, Loki pulled back. Darcy was about to tear him a new one but felt Loki grab one of her ankles that she put on the edge of the tub and yank it towards him.

Darcy fell into the water with a great splash, her costume was now drenched to the bone.

"Loki! What the hell!?" Darcy cried out as she moved her wet hair from her eyes. Darcy got no answer as she felt Loki roll his hips and felt his shaft enter her smoothly. This was better than his fingers! Loki had his mouth on hers, assaulting her tongue with his as he began to roll his hips as she began to ride him. It took a few times before they found a rhythm to satisfy them as they worked towards their respective orgasms together.

They just held each other in their post cilotial bliss. Darcy opened her eyes and instead of seeing black hair she saw ginger locks instead.

"Loki....."

"Hmmm?"

"Your hair is ginger"


	3. C is for Children

"No"

"But Kiki-"

"No Darcy"

"But you promised!"

"I promised I help you with anything within reason! Children are not within that reason!!" Loki stated to Darcy. This made Darcy pout her lips at his childish behavior.

"It's only for the weekend! I promised Natasha and Clint I take care of Merida and Katniss!" 

"The demon twin spawns of hel?" 

"Don't use your daughters name in vain and they are not demons for the last time!" Darcy retorted.

"Do you not recall what happened last time they were here?" 

"I do, but do you remember that we were watching Peter as well?" She asked as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"I Do. How can I forget them fighting over little Peter....." Loki groaned.

"The girls at an age where they find boys to be cute and get crushes on them" Darcy told him with a smile.

Before Loki could say anything to Darcy, there was a knock on the door. A single knock. A knock that brings forth harsh times ahead.

"I wonder who can that be......." Darcy asked as she went to the door. Darcy opened the door and saw a little girl, about eight years old, with half blue skin, long black wavy hair, wearing just plain Mary Jane shoes and a light green dress. It was Hel.

"Hello Ms. Darcy is my father home?" She asked Darcy.

"Of course he is sweety, come inside" Darcy said as she took her step-daughters hand and walked her in to their apartment.

"Loki there's someone here to see you~!"

"If it's Thor, tell my brother that what ever mess he is in now, I'm not going to help him out of it" Loki said as he rounded the corner towards the living room and stop dead in his tracks.

"Hel, honey what are you doing here? Where is Angrboda?" 

"Mother had to take care of Frenir, he has a nasty tummy ache"   
"Is your brother alright?"

"A lot of thrashing around and foaming at the mouth, but mother says he will be all right" Hel told him as she pulled out a roll of parchment and handed it to her father. Loki opened it and began to read it. Apparently Angrboda was asking Loki to watch over Hel for the weekend. Frenir condition is worse than how Hel described it. According to his ex, Frenir devoured some bad under cooked meat and was suffering through the consequences. In other words........food poisoning.

"Darcy may I speak with you in the study?" Loki didn't wait for Darcy to answer as he just grabbed her and began marching to the study, leaving Hel in the living room. He closed the door behind them and looked at Darcy.

"Hel is going to stay with us" he just blurted out.

"That's a problem because.......?"

"Did you suddenly forget who else is going to stay with us?"

"I did not. Besides Merida and Katniss love Hel!" Darcy told him as she grabbed his hands. 

"This is going to be a long weekend....."

"Don't be like that! Those girls adore you!"

"Adore to see me suffer!"

"Pfft! Nonsense! They love you! Now, I'm going to set the guest beds. You go out and spend some time with Hel. Natasha well be over in a bit" Darcy said as she walked out the door. Loki mentally groaned as he walked back to the living room to see his daughter watching tv. Hel was watching a segment about zombies.

"These midgardians are getting their facts wrong about walking corpses. They do not eat living flesh! They do not even hunger at all!" 

"Perhaps your corpses honey. Midgardians have a whole different breed of the dead" Loki said as took a seat next to Hel"

"Different breed?"

"Of course, a whole different breed. They even wrote about it and based a tv program about it" he told her.

"May I see it?" 

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"LOKI! Could you get that!?" Darcy shouted from the guest room. Loki stood up and went over to the door and opened it. There stood Natasha with the girls, one on each side of her.

"Loki"

"Romanov" they greeted each other.

"Well come in, Darcy is getting the beds ready" Loki said opening the door wider to allow them in.

"Thank you" Natasha said as she walked in with the girls. Loki pondered what got up the Russians ass, then he looked at Natasha again and saw something different about her hair. It was shorter than last time, as short as a males hair cut.

"Did you get a new hair cut?" 

"......Yes......."

"Looks good, but it makes you look like a man" 

"........"

"The girls got into the scissor drawer again?"

"Yes......."

"Hello Ms. Romanov. Did you get a hair cut?" Hel asked as went into the hallway of the entrance of the apartment. 

"Looks rather lovely on to you, but did your hair stylist cut a little more than necessary?"

Natasha looked at her two girls briefly.

"An inch too much" she said coolly.

"I can't stay for long, I have Clint waiting for me and we have to catch the plane or we will miss it. Give Darcy my thanks for watching the girls, and my apologizes for taking off in a rush" 

"I will"

"Ok, girls mommy is leaving now, but I'll be back soon from her trip with daddy. Promise to be good girls and behave yourselves, also........No more haircuts" Natasha said to her daughters. They both nodded quickly and soon their mother was out the door. Loki was then left with the children in the living room.

"Who wants to watch The Walking Dead?"


	4. D is for Debauchery and Doctor

"Oh my God! Yes!"

"You're so tight!"

"Right there! H-h-harder! F-fast-er!!!" The sounds and moans came from the Tv as Darcy was showing Loki a porno that she found online. It was two men fucking a woman, filling her completely. It was not long before all three of them came together and the video then blacking out to the rolling credits. Darcy turned off the Tv and turned to Loki.

"So.......what do you think? Pretty kinky huh?

"What was the purpose of those two men pleasuring that woman?" Loki asked as Darcy began to clean up their bed room.

"There was no purpose, just nice hot, steamy, wild sex that's known as a threesome" she explained to Loki who still had a blank look on his face.

"Is it usually two men and a woman?"

"Nah! It can be just be three men, three women, or two girls and one guy" Darcy said as she continued to pick up.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Now......I'm going to mosey on to bed now"

"Bed? Already?"

"Yes, bed. I have a doctor's appointment with Banner tomorrow in the morning" Darcy said as she stretched out before Loki. As she stretched, her shirt went up a little, revealing some of her skin to Loki. Lokis eyes traveled from her abdomen up to her breast, his eyes instantly fall darkened with lust. A smile formed on his face as an idea formed in his mind.

"An appointment for what Darcy?" Loki asked as he suddenly appeared behind her, arm around her waist and his hand traveling upwards to cup her breast.

"Bad Loki!" Darcy swatted his hands away. This made Loki growl as he held her tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Darcy let me bed you now......" he grumbled into her neck as he began to suck on it. Darcy bit back a moan. Damn him! He always knew which spots make her horny and wet.

"Loki......are you forgetting the girls are here and might hear us?" Darcy hoped that would deter him from doing the nasty to her. Loki stopped and turned Darcy in his arms, crushing their chest together.

"I'll just soundproof the room then...." he told her as he licked her neck, making her gasp.

"Loki......." she moaned in protest as Loki began to take her shirt off. His hands began to work her breast and soon another pair of hands joined in. Darcy turned around and saw another Loki working to get her pants off. She turned to look at the original Loki, only to see a smug look on his features.

"Just relax Darcy........let us do the work" he whispered before his mouth claimed hers.

\---///---

"Good morning Darcy! How are you feeling?" Bruce Banner asked Darcy as she sat on a chair. 

"Sore....." she answered as she rubbed her neck. Bruce could only chuckle as sat down, opposite of her.

"Those girls keeping you busy?"

"You can say that....." she trailed off, hoping that Bruce will change the subject. Luckily he got the hint and produced a manila folder.

"Well Darcy I have the results from the test....."

"And?" 

"You're positive"

"And do you...."

"I say about 7-9 weeks along" he answered her with a smile.

"This is great! We've been trying for a long time!"

"I'm glad that your guys hard work finally paid off, also I forgot to mention a small detail...."

"What is it?"

"You're going to have twins"


	5. E is for Embonpoint

"Hel how come you you call Aunt Darcy, Ms. Darcy? Instead of mom or something?" Asked Katniss as they sat in front of the tv watching more of The Walking Dead.

"That's out of respect for Ms. Darcy. She makes my father happy and they yet to be wed and conceive a child" Hel explained to her.

"What's conceive mean?" Asked Merida as she looked away from the Tv to the two of them.

"I dunno.....I heard Uncle Thor say it before" 

"I'm home!" Darcys called out as she walked in.

"Hi Ms. Darcy how was Dr. Banner?" 

"He is well. Hel have you seen your father?" Darcy asked her step-daughter.

"In the study" she answered.

"Thank you"

\---///---

"Loki?" Darcy popped her head into the study to see Loki reading some files over.

"Hello Darcy, back already?" Loki looked up and smiled at Darcy as she walked in and sat on a chair next to him.

"Yup. Also I have some good news......but you have to guess" 

"Did my brother get tazed once more?"

"No..."

"Give me a hint"

".....Embonpoint" Darcy said with a smile as she wrapped an arm on his.

"What does plump have to do with being a hint?" Loki asked her with an eyebrow raised. Darcys smile grew more.

"Everything.......and keep guessing"

"You gained weight?"

"Possibly"

"Are you getting fat?" Now Darcy was frowning.

"NO"

"Then I'm out. What's the news?" Loki asked as he saw the frown on her face.

"I'm pregnant"

"What-?"

"With Twins!"

"What!?"

"Congratulations! You're going to be a father again!!"

"WHAT!?"


	6. F is for Feelings for Films

"Peter Parker is so cute!" Merida said giggling as she fiddled with a toy bow.

"I know right? With the hair and the shy smile of his!" Katniss agreed with her sister as she combed her hair.

"He's also really smart!"

"And tall too!" The Barton twins went back and forth between one another as they talked about Peter. Since they turned seven, they've developed a crush on the poor boy. They both claimed to love the boy and wanting to marry him in the future. This usually led to many of their fights with one another, and it gets worse if Peter is in the same room. This made Loki mentally sigh as he was glad that Hel was not like the Barton twins. It was the last day of the weekend and their parents would pick them up in the morning.

Luckily their talking of their favorite subject stopped as Hel and Darcy came into the living room with some movies and snacks.

"All right ladies! It's movie night time!" Darcy stated as she placed the snacks on the table, Hel went up to the tv set with her arms filled with a bunch of kid friendly movies.

"What movie are we watching first?" Hel asked as she fumbled with the movies.

"I want to see Megamind first!" Merida said.

"No! Rise of the Guardians!" Katniss shouted.

"How to train your Dragon!!" Hel asked.

"My movie first!" Katniss stated as she raised her arms guy high in the air.

"You always go first! Let someone else go!" Merida stood up, placing her hands on her hips. Katniss mimicked her twin and stood as well. Loki knew where this was heading....

"Do not!"

"Do too!

"DO NOT!

"DO TOO!!"

"DO NOOOT!!!"

"DOO TOOO!!!!!" 

"GIRLS!" Darcy shouted making them stop before any rough housing began. The two stopped immediately with looks of embarrassment etched on their faces.

"Sorry Aunt Darcy......" they both said.

"Let's settle this like adults. Each of you pick a number and what ever number is closest to what I'm thinking of will go first, second closest will go next, and so forth" Darcy explained to the girls, who all nodded.

"Okay......."

\---////----

In the end Hel was the winner, followed by Merida, then Katniss, who pouted in the first ten minutes of the movie but got over it and soon began to enjoy the film. Loki pondered as the film went on. The boy, Hiccup, was the outcast in his village and to his own father. Acted differently, thought differently, and looked differently than them. He used brains rather than brawn. For some reason Loki could not but help but have some sympathy for the character. He had an understanding for Hiccup, as he too was treated differently for being different. Though as the film went on, things began to get better for Hiccup as he defied his father to refuse to kill the Dragon. He managed to redeem himself by showing his friends that dragons are not what they thought they were and with that he managed to save the day, but with a cost of losing his left leg.

"You ok?" Darcy asked him. Sometime during the film she managed to cuddle up to his side, tucking into his arm and laying her head on his chest.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He answered her a little too sharply.

"You have that look in your eyes"

"I'm just thinking.......nothing to worry about" he reassured her. The film then ended and they then put on Megamind. The main character, the suppose be bad guy, Megamind was not born bad, but rather taught and placed into the role by outside forces. Being the weird child with blue skin and intellect got him outcasted by his peers and teacher, cause of the golden, goody two shoes Metroman. The beginning of the film reminded him of his childhood with his brother, Thor. For Megamind, he became the villain cause everyone around him thought him to be the villain. Loki became a monster cause everyone on Asgard saw Frost Giants are savages and monster with no mercy in their souls.......

Subconsciously, his arm wrapped around Darcy a little more, bringing her closer to his body. Darcy responded by snuggling more into his chest. As the film progressed, Megamind began to get bored of his position of power. Is that would of happened if Loki won? With no opposing power or anything in his way out would get tiring. So Megamind found interest in a reporter, named Roxanne, who eventually found out his facade but gave him a chance later on after he saved the city and became the good guy. She saw the good in him, while others didn't. Loki couldn't help but feel the same with Darcy. She saw the good in him and saw that he was worth saving in the end.

"Still thinking?" Darcy asked him.

"Still thinking"

Katniss went to put the film she picked next. Rise of the Guardians. A film about the spirit of winter who could not be seen, as no one believed in him. He yearned for attention, so he caused mischief and trouble. Now this was a character that Loki could see himself befriending if Frost existed. Jack had his high and low points in the film, causing him to get distrust with his fellow guardians and almost succumbing to the darkness of nightmares and fear. He was given a bargain, much like Loki was given a bargain by Thanos. Though unlike Loki, Jack refused and managed to help his allies win in the end.

"Alright girls! Bedtime!" Darcy said as the last movie finished. They were some complaining and whining about how they were not tired, but Darcy managed to have them marching off to bed. Loki stood up to stretch and then began to pick up the empty bowls of snacks and put away the movies were where they belong.

"How are you feeling?" Darcy asked him as she walked over to him to help him pick up.

"Sympathetic for the characters in a way. I sort of see myself in them, being the outcast, mischief maker, and suppose to be villain" he said with a small smile. 

"You're not the only one that feels for them. I sort of see myself in them as well" Darcy told him.

"How so?"

"Like Hiccup and Megamind, I was outcasted by being different looking as a child. As a teenager and young adult, like Jack Frost, I did mischief and acted out to get attention by my peers and be the fun girl" Darcy said with a sad smile as her hand went to her stomach. 

"The things films make us feel" Loki said as he placed his hand over hers and gave her a kiss on the cheek.


	7. G is for Goodbyes

There were days that Loki felt.......incomplete. Out of balance, the sense of feeling something is missing, and struggling to find what it is. He piles himself in his books, his old notes, scrolls in the palace library, texts and old times runes, and yet he can't find anything to why he is feeling out of it. His mother told him that perhaps he needed a change of scenery or something of the like. So on a whim, Loki changed his midnight black hair to a bright orange blonde hair. The reactions were mixed. His mother said it went well with his eyes, Thor laughed saying that he looked like a young woman with a flat chest, which was later to deepen that insult when Frandral mistaken him as a maiden, and his father made no comment to his hair, but his eyes said everything. 

'Children....'

It was then that after his fathers reaction, his life felt.....more fulfilled. Loki then decided to become more rebellious. His first act of rebellion against royal standards was to journey to Midgard on his own. He found some clothes to his taste and found a location were he can easily blend in. Some location of education called 'High School'. Without a second thought Loki appriated to the location, behind a large metal bin filled with trash. What he saw there was chaotic. Girls wearing trousers and revealing clothing, boys having the oddest hair styles that went on various angles, not to mention the metal some have attached to their flesh. 

It was a tad bit too much for him!

"What are you looking at freak!?" a gruff voice snapped his attention to a rather beefy young man with curly hair and hazel eyes, on both his sides were to men spend the boys age, both with brown hair and eyes, perhaps brothers?

"Hey, I asked you a question!" The boy grabbed him by his collar and yanked Loki off his feet. Loki said nothing as he tried to free himself without using magic, but no avail. Time to play dirty then. Using as much as little magic, he made his hand freezing cold as ice and placed it on the boys hand. The cold appendage caused the boy to dropped him.

"Sorry I don't speak bligesnipe" Loki said as he straighten himself out.

"What did you call me?" 

Before Loki could answer, a hand grasped his hand. A girl with long dark brown hair that was styled into curls, parted to the side so you may only see her right eye, wearing what looked to be a black and white frilly dress that went to her knees, and showed off some stripped stockings.

"There you are!" The girl said.

"Sorry, Marko. I was showing him around the school when I lost him" the girl gave the one called Marko a smile.

"Ah a new kid huh? Alright I'll cut him some slack.....this time" Marko said as he and his friends took off.

"That was close" the girl said as she walked away with Loki. Loki looked at the girl before speaking.

"What was close?" He asked.

"You being crushed and pummeled into a heap of bruises" she answered as she lead him into a library.

"By the way..... my name is Darcy Lewis" the girl calling herself Darcy said as took a seat at a table.

"My name is Loki Odinson and......thank you for assisting me" he said as he took a seat next to her.

"Loki huh? Odd name...... I like that" 

"Yours is truly odd as well"

\----////----

It was not long after that he became a frequent visitor to Darcys school and just be with her. No one questioned who the foreign ginger was, seeing that he only hung out with the high school resident Goth girl. They became very close friends and one time when Darcy went to use the bathroom, a boy calling himself Ducky commented on how cute a couple they looked together. This made Loki scoff at first, but over the next few days the words began to sink in, causing him to go mad.

"I must be going mad...." he says out loud as he is putting away some books that he finished reading in the school library. He does not understand why he feels this struggle within himself and his mind over that bird boy comment on him and Darcy. His mind feels like it wants to rip itself out and stay put at the same time. Unweave and then weave, burn itself and rise from its ashes, and implode and explore simultaneously. 

"Understatement of the century" a female voice called out. Loki turned his around and saw Darcy Lewis. Darcy was stationed on top of a table with one foot dangling and the other bent so that she was resting on it. Loki could not stop the faint smile that crept on his lips.

"Miss Lewis, what did I do to deserve your company?" Loki asked in a joking manner. Darcy let out a full blown smile.

"Besides being a sexy?........... Nothing" she slid of the desk and walked over to him. Loki took notice that she was wearing her everyday day clothing, all black clothing.

"You wound me" he said putting his hand over his head in a dramatic like manner. Darcy just smile and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"There! A kiss to make you better" she said as she pulled away. A brief moment of silence passed between them before Loki spoke again.

"So what is the real reason that brings you in my company?"

"There is not just one reason, there's many a reasons as to why I'm here" she began.

"Oh?"

"It's sort of bad news....." her smile disappeared.

"Bad news?"

"Yea.........I'm moving"

"Moving where?"

"New Mexico...." she answered him as she looked down.

\----///----


	8. H is for Holidays

For Halloween they dressed up as Jack Skellington and Sally.

Thanksgiving day Darcy made the turkey and Loki made it come to life.

For Christmas they stayed in bed all day after Darcy showed Loki her sexy Santa costume.

News Years they went to times square and kissed as the ball dropped.

For Valentine's day Darcy jumped Loki in the living room for his Valentine's day gift.

St. Patrick's day they drank until they were merry.

For Easter Loki enchanted the eggs to have little feet during the Easter egg hunt.

Mothers day, Loki took his mother and Darcy to Paris, France.

For father's day, Darcy took Odin and Loki to Alaska for a hunting trip.

4 of July came, Darcy and Loki convinced Steve to ask Lady Sif to go see the fireworks.

The year rolls by and they start anew.....


	9. I is for Ice Cream

"Did you eat all the mint ice cream again?" 

"Shut up, I'm pregnant with your kids. I have huge cravings for anything cold and that includes your stash of mint ice cream"

"But did you have to eat the entire tub?"

"Twins remember?"

"The tub was enough to feed Thor, The Good Captain, and Volstagg on full stomachs........."

"Then you're going to have to get more"

"How come?"

"I'm hungry again......"


	10. J is for Jack Frost

"I find this weather to be borderline impossible" said Tony Stark as he stood outside on the rooftop of the avengers tower. It was snowing. Nothing wrong with that, except for......it was late April!

"How so man of iron? Please do share" Loki asked as he walked out to see the weather as well.

"It's snowing reindeer games"

"Your point?"

"It's suppose to be spring! Not winter! SPRING!"

"Yes, I've know what the season is, Tony"

"This isn't your doing right?"

"Changing the weather is not my level of mischief"

"If not you then whom?"

"That's easy! Jack Frost!" A new voice called out. It was Darcy. She was wearing nothing but a light sweater and jeans.

"Jack Frost?"

"Jack Frost"

"That's a load of"-SMACK!! A snow ball came out of nowhere and hit Tony in the face.

"Who threw that!?" Another snow ball came and hit him.

"Jarvis! Who is doing throwing the snow balls?!"

"Jack Frost, sir" Jarvis answered.

"There is no such thing as-" SMACK!!! A whole barrage of snow balls assaulted Tony and buried him completely. His popped up and looked to Darcy and Loki, who had shit eating grin on their faces.

"Told ya" Darcy said with a smile.


	11. K is for Kink

There were times, while in the middle of their love making, Darcy found that Loki has a certain....kink.

At first she didn't realize at first.

She thought it was simply a reflex.

But as time wore on, she realized that it was not a reflex.

In fact, it was more than that.

So one day as Loki was slowly unbuttoning her blouse, Darcy took the initiative and kissed that little kink.

In less than a second, Loki became a puddle of goo with his eyes blown wide and at her mercy.

She could not stop the smile on her lips.


	12. L is for Laufeyson

Darcy Lewis did not know who King Laufey was or why he took her in the first place. All she knew was that she was his prisoner and not question it.

Darcy met his sons, the elder two, treated her badly and as a plaything. Her mind, soul, and body never felt so degraded. The youngest son, Loki, treated her well. He did not hit her, lash out, use her body, or make her work until she could not move.

She liked the youngest son. In fact, she began to soon love him. But she did not let him know that. It was her secret, the one thing that they could not take from her.

One day, when in company of the youngest son. The first son came up to the pair and demanded that she come with him to warn his bed. She was getting ready to go, but Loki put a hand out to stop her from going. He then moved Darcy behind him, shielding her from his brother 

This made the oldest son angry. He demanded that he get out of the way and let him have his way. Loki shook his head no. The youngest son challenged the older son by doing so.

She did not want Loki to be killed, not before she told him! In a haste she whispered the words in his ears.

'I love you Loki Laufeyson' she finally told him. A small smile appeared on her face as she closed her eyes.

The eldest charged at Loki. Loki vanished with Darcy as he appriated them away. It was only temporary as shouting and vibrations began to get loud. This made Darcy scared as she clutched Loki. Loki held her in his arms. He had to escape with her.

Closing his eyes, he began to vision one of the nine realms. He took a deep breath and vanished once more.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the sun first, trees, hills covered in soft grass, rivers. Then more farther a head he saw midgardians in tan clothing and animal skins before him. He muttered a simple spell to change their appearance to them. This can be their new home now, where they can be happy.


	13. M is for Mothers

The realization of being a mother doesn't hit Darcy until she feels liquid run down her legs. She realized that her water broke in the middle of a Stark party. Darcy was talking to senator of Nevada, the party was being held in Vegas, and she suddenly felt the liquid down legs.

Darcy excused herself and began her frantic search for the father of her children. She manages to find him, talking to an elderly man wearing rounded spectacles and had facial hair(Stan Lee).

She interrupts their conversation, they were talking about or complaining about their wives. Darcy made a mental note to get back at Loki later after she pops the little suckers out. She tells him that she is in labour.


	14. N is for Nightmares

"Mommy!!! Daddy!!!" The cry of his daughter woke him and Darcy up in the middle of the night. It took both of them a few seconds to see that it was pouring like crazy.

Thunder struck outside, causing the house to shake a little and allowing it to illuminate the house a little. They soon heard the sounds of small feet and their daughters cries getting louder. After another round of thunder and lightning, their daughter burst through the door and jumped on their bed, ducking under the sheets, and crawling up to them.

"Alice?" Loki called to his daughter.

*thunder*

"Don't let him get me!!!!" Alice cried out as she continued to bury herself in the bed sheets. Darcy and Loki shared a look before pulling the sheets off Alice.

"Honey what's wrong?" Darcy asked Alice.

"There's a tall man in my closet" Alice whispered.


	15. O is for Odin

"Ok, so we will be back in a weeks time" 

"Very well"

"You sure you can handle this?"

"Lady Darcy, I raised Thor and Loki and they turned out fine. I believe I can handle taking care of Alice and Alexei" Odin assured Darcy, who can only roll her eyes.


	16. P is for Portal

"So what exactly do we do with these devices?" Loki asked as he looked at the gun like device on his right hand.

"We use them to solve the puzzles that lay before us" Darcy said as she shot out a portal in chasm below them and another high above them.

"Now what?" Loki asked as he looked down at the portal Darcy opened.

"We jump" she pushed him and then followed suit after him as they fell through the portal and getting to the upper ledge.


	17. Q is for Queen

"Just relax Darcy"

"Easy for you to say. You grew up in royalty and having a lot of eyes on you. I didn't, I grew up on Disney Princesses and speaking in front of a classroom!"

"Darcy, I know how nerve racking it can be the first time, but you must remember that you're getting married, you are a wife first"

"I know I just didn't think there be this many people to my wedding....... oh shit is that Tom Hiddleston!?"

"Lady Darcy, focus"

"Right. I am focused"

"Just remember. When walking out, keep your back straight, head high, and think murder

"Back straight, head high, and......wait, murder!?"

"It's just a figure of speech, not to be taken as serious"

"Ok......"

"Are you ready Lady Darcy?"

'Back straight, head high, and murder'

"I'm ready"


	18. R is for Roger Rabbit

A small pepper gray rabbit hopped into Tony 's lab, making Tony stop what he was doing and looked at the small creature. The rabbit looked at him with piercing blue eyes. Tony Stark knew those eyes.

"Alice Laufeyson, I know that's you as the rabbit" Tony said to his niece. The rabbit blinked at him, giving a twitch of its nose. 

"Alice....." he gave off a tone of warning but the rabbit continued to look at him.

"Alright squirt, I warned you" Tony grabbed the rabbit. The rabbit made a bit of fuss, but soon calmed after Tony made some kissing noises and gave it a kiss on the head.

"You know my rule Alice. No shapeshifting allowed in the lab" he gave a stern look at the rabbit. Tony couldn't help but melt under its gaze and smiled.

"Aww. You know I can't stay mad you when give me that look" he told the rabbit. Tony gave it another kiss on the head when Alice walked in to the lab.

"There you are!" She cried out happily as raced up to Tony, to take the rabbit from him.

"So that rabbit wasn't you?" Tony asked as she hugged the rabbit.

"No, I accidentally turned uncle Steve into a bunny. I was looking all over for him." Alice said as she walked out of the lab.


	19. S is for Slenderman

"There's a tall man in your closet?" Darcy asked her daughter.

"Uh huh" Alice said as she looked visibly scared. Darcy looked to her husband and Loki nodded to his wife. Both he and Darcy knew when Alice said that there is something scary under her bed, outside her window, or in her closet.....they knew that she was not imagining things like most children.

"Daddy is going to look at your closet" Loki told his daughter as he began to get out of bed. Alice's hand shot out to grab her father's hand, making him pause.

"No! The tall man will take daddy!!" Alice cried out as she gripped her father's hand tightly.

"Alice....." Loki gently pried her small hand off him and looked at his daughter.

"The tall man will not take me"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

"Pinkie pie promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, and stick a cupcake in my eye" Loki promised Alice.

\---///---

Loki walked down the hallway of the house. He tried to turn on the lights, only to find them that they went out during the storm. Loki used a bit of magic to create an orb of light in his hand as he continued to his daughters room at the end of the hallway.

He carefully opened the door and walked in with precaution. The first thing he noticed was her window was opened and there was a strange mark on the wall besides the window. The mark he immediately recognized, a circle with an x in the middle of it.

Loki heard the closet door open slightly. His body went still as he heard something walk out of the closet. It was not long that Loki felt the presence of an ancient deity standing right behind him.

"......stalking my daughter is the biggest mistake you made" Loki whispered before turning around and facing the monster....


	20. T is for Thor

"Again!" Alice said happily as she was seated on her uncle Thor's shoulders.

"Alice I ran around the tower twice already" Thor told his niece.

"I don't care. I wanna go again, or do you want me tell Aunt Jane who broke that very important piece of equipment in her lab" Alice said as she blackmailed her uncle.

"Very well then" he said with a sigh of defeat.


	21. U is for Umbrella

It was raining outside and Darcy Lewis was soaked to the bone. Darcy was leaving from a blind date that went completely wrong in less than an hour.

The guy was being sweet at first, but after a couple drinks, he began to be a jerk and pervert.

Darcy threw her drink at him and took off. It began raining as she walked back home.

"Darcy?" Darcy heard her name and saw Loki jogging up to her. He was holding an umbrella.

"Loki?" She replied as she stopped walking.

"What are doing in this weather? You'll catch your death"

"Bad date"

"Wanna talk about it?" Loki asked her as he began to walk next to her, his umbrella blocking out the rain as he listened to Darcy talk about her date gone wrong.


	22. V is for Violet

"Loki why is Alice's hair violet?"

"She wanted to have that color for her hair"

"But why violet?"

"Alice wanted to be on Bartons good side"

"How come?"

"Alice turned Merida and Katniss into bunnies again"


	23. W is for Wade Wilson

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"NO"

"WHY NOT?!"

"Look squirt. You may be cute and adorable, but 100 million is just to good to pass up"

"Wait till daddy gets a hold of you"

"Your daddy maybe a God, but I'm Deadpool"

"What does being Deadpool have to do with anything?"

"Easy. Deadpool wins, always. Deadpool never dies. Deadpool always gets the job done. And Deadpool always gets the ladies"

"All the girls in the Avengers want your head on a sliver platter and my mom said you're a cheap ass pervert, with schizophrenia, who talks too much about chimichanga"

"Chimichangas are delicious!"

"They're disgusting"

"Take that back!"

"Never"

"You're so lucky that I can't shot you!!"

"Nyah!"

"Maybe just a bullet"

"I wouldn't if I were you"

"How come?"

"My daddy is right behind you"


	24. X is for Xenomorph

"Is that a-?" Darcy asked as she saw her husband carrying a small black creature.

"Yup" he answered her with bemused smile.

"But it's so-" she gestured with her hands at the creature.

"Small?" He answered his wife.

"I was going to say adorable, but small works too" Darcy took a closer look at the creature.

"Where'd you find this?"

"You're not going to believe this, but-"

"Daddy?" Alice's voice came out of nowhere.

"Yes Alice?" Loki answered his daughter.

"Is that a puppy?" She asked him.

"Puppy?" Darcy asked out loud.

"Yes Alice, it is a puppy" he told her.

"Are we keeping it?" She asked with hopeful eyes. Loki looked at Alice's eyes, and caved in.

"Yes, were keeping it. But it's a lot of responsibility to care for a puppy" Loki told his daughter as he handed the small creature to Alice, who could only smile and giggle as she hugged her new pet and took off. 

"Hi uncle Banner!" Alice sprinted by Bruce who did a double take at Alice. His face was funny to look at as he was speechless, pointing to what Alice was holding in her arms.

"Is that a Xenomorph?!" Bruce asked Loki and Darcy. Loki could only shrug and Darcy just nodded.

"It technically is, but the DNA of the creature was bred with many species of dog. The Xenomorph, as you call it, is domesticated and it acts more dog than anything" Loki explained.

"Aren't you afraid that-?"

"No. I found that creature while I was planet hopping. I saw the creature in one of the shops and got it for Alice. By the way, has anyone seen Steve? I believe he would love that planet where I found the puppy" Loki said as he turned his head.

"Why?"

"The planet has a 1940's to 1950's era atmosphere"

"DADDY!"

"What happened Alice?"

"Pippy made the carpet disappeared!"

"It ate the carpet?"

"It used it as a bathroom!"


	25. Y is yo-yo

"Did you know that yo-yos were once a medieval weapon?" Tony told Alice as she played with a light up yo-yo.

"Really?" She asked with a gleam of mischief.

"Yea, so don't give your father any ideas" he said as he walked away.


	26. Z is for Zombies

"Are those zombies?" Alice asked as her older half sister as Hel was giving Alice a tour of her home, their parents off somewhere else.

"Technically yes"

"Do they bite?"

"No. My zombies do not hunger for mortal flesh"

"Then they consume Gods?!" Alice cried as began to take off running

"Mommy! Daddy!! Hels zombies are going to eat us!!"


End file.
